


Coming Home

by Ash_Angel_Draken, Black_Eagle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley's A+ Parenting, Hugs, Lucifer (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, OR IS IT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty much eveyone, Redemption, and Raphael, angel family is gonna be okay again, so does Castiel, wow is that tag even real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Eagle/pseuds/Black_Eagle
Summary: “Give me a sign. Please, Father.” Castiel called out. He had to know if he was doing the right thing. He needed to know what he should do. He needed to know if he was using the free-will he was given for good.“Just give me a sign that I’m on the right path,” he said, getting desperate.------God answers Castiel's prayer, and He believes it's time to fix what's broken.Dammit, we suck at summaries.





	1. A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, one of us' native language is not English. (That's me, Black_Eagle.)
> 
> So, please, ignore our mistakes.
> 
> We started this together, we will finish this together.

“Give me a sign. Please, Father.” Castiel called out. He had to know if he was doing the right thing. He needed to know what he should do. He needed to know if he was using the free-will he was given for good.

 

 “Just give me a sign that I’m on the right path,” he said, getting desperate.

 

“I can’t give such a sign.” A pained voice came behind of the angel. “Because you are not on the right path.” He said, thoughtful “None of this is right, I just haven’t realized it until now. I need to fix it all. So I must ask you will you help me?” He said, then adding  “Will you ask Sam and Dean to help me? Because you are right about angels needing free will. They also need their family. It’s time to set things right.”

 

Castiel spun around and stared at Chuck Shurley. “What?... You..? The- the prophet?”

 

“Yes. Not a prophet, though.” Chuck said softly.

 

“Father…” Castiel whispered in disbelief.

 

“Can I sit down?” He said and Castiel just nodded.

 

“Thank you, my Son. Now right off the bat, I need to talk to Raphael about this whole restarting the apocalypse thing.” He said, shaking his head. “Then I have to set Lucifer and Michael free. And stop them from fighting, too. And of course, followed by getting Gabriel back into the land of the living.” he explained.

 

“How could the Winchesters help with any of this?” Castiel questioned with a tilt of his head.

 

Chuck let out a soft chuckle. Oh, Castiel had no idea what his new ‘family’ was capable of. “Why do you think, Castiel?”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, not answering. “Because they are indeed capable of helping us. I might be God, but, hey, unlike the popular belief,” Chuck smiled at his son. “The world wasn’t created in 6 days.”

 

Castiel nodded to himself, letting His words sink in. “I see.” He finally managed to say.

 

“They can help our family to mend their wounds,” Chuck says sadly. _Some wounds will never mend._ Those words go unsaid.

 

“Well then of course.” Castiel starts. “I will ask for their help” this words received another soft smile from the Creator.

 

“Well then, Son,” Chuck touched Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s settled. Let’s go.”

 

Appearing in Heaven, Castiel took a look around quickly. Hoping none of Raphael’s people would attack. “Father?” he hoped his father would understand.

 

“Calm, my Son. Raphael is in this way.” Chuck said before walking through the field they were in.

 

No, not a usual heavenly field. A piece of paradise turned into a... Into a battlefield. A battlefield that’s filled with dead bodies of their family.

 

Chuck stopped beside everybody they’ve come across putting a hand on any part of them he could reach. Then there was a low glow of grace and a sharp inhale of breath before the angel he touched opened their eyes suddenly.  

 

 They soon came across Raphael. He was standing in the middle of  the Warfield.“This stops NOW. Raphael.” Chuck ordered sharply.

 

Raphael turned at the order, ready to tell whoever it was off but he was surprised that he only found his Father standing there glaring him. “F-Father? You are alive? I thought...” Raphael says, unsure about how he should be feeling right now.

 

“Yes, I am alive.” He said, anger in his voice. “Now, you two…” he looks at Castiel. “...will stop this fighting.” Chuck hissed turning his glare to Castiel as well.

 

Castiel looked at his hands, much like Raphael did. It was rather surprising, how similar they were like.

 

Specially when they knew they fucked up.

 

Of course, neither of them would actually admit that they are indeed pretty much alike, but they were.

 

Chuck sighed, knowing his sons, they would need A LOT help to accept the fact that they would be good friends.

 

If they can go through the first week without Castiel declaring another war on the Archangel or Raphael smiting the younger one.

 

“You will help me.” says Chuck, adding: “Both of you. You’ll work together.”

 

Both of the angels opened their mouths to complain, and refuse to work with each other, but they couldn’t find their voices.

 

Chuck sighed once again. “And I won’t take no for an answer. Understood?”

 

Neither of them answered, glaring at each other.

 

“ _Castiel_.” Chuck said in a low, terrifying voice. “ _Do I make myself clear?”_

 

“Yes Father.” replies the said angel.

 

Raphael says nothing, and his silence says it all.

Chuck glares at him, then a sharp and sudden pain hits Raphael in his guts. It takes a moment, but the pain goes away in seconds  

 

But it fucking _hurts._ Raphael inhales, gasping for not much needed air.

 

“Raphael, do I make myself clear, _son.”_ He says, the usual god-like tone in his voice.

 

“Crystal.” Raphael speaks after the pain fades to nothingness.

 

“Good.”

 

**_ … _ **

 

The cage settled in deep within Hell, behind the cozmic bars sat the two oldest Archangels. “Lucifer…” Michael started, his voice emotionless. “Did you really mean it when you said... you’d walk off the chess board if given the chance?” Michael asked from where he sat with his back to one side of the cage.

 

“ _Seriously?_ You are asking me that now _!_ Lucifer hissed. “We have five minutes before the cage reactives, and you're asking me about that?” Lucifer was shouting by this point.

 

“Fine! Fine! Yes! Okay, I would’ve walked off the damn chessboard if I could!” He starts tearing up, but he doesn’t want to cry, dammit! Not in front of the brother who used to be a good big brother to him, who would hug him until he calmed down, who would sing him lullabies, who would… Who would be just… _there_ _for him._

 

“If **_YOU_** would just let me! **BUT NO**!”.He raises his voice even more

“ You had to be the **_GOOD SON!_**  And do what _Daddy_ said…”

 

Lucifer gets up, moving closer to Michael. “Just-” he tries to hold back his tears. “-Just because he said so… **DAMMIT MICHAEL!!!** I was waking up... I-I was getting control back... I was going to be free of the-of the corruption! And now… Now you’ve ruined it all! **_This..._** ”  he points around him, “This is all your fault!”

 

“Lucifer? What in Father’s name are you ranting about? ” Michael yelled back as he stood up angrily, headed for the devil with clenched fists, his grace flaming up around him.

 “What corruption! You ARE the corruption within **HEAVEN**. YOU are like a… a… **a DISEASE** that spreads and spreads. **You were the Lightbringer once, but not anymore! You are nothing but a… a demon to angel kind!** ” Michael hollered his eyes flashing with rage and grace.

 

Lucifer took a step back, of course he did. Michael has always been terryfining to him. He had learned how to act like he wasn’t afraid, but damn. He was.

 

Michael was far stronger than Lucifer, and he knew it. Both of them did.

 

Not that Lucifer would **ever** say that outloud.

 

Michael stands up, closing the distance between them. Showing all his glory, using every inch of his height. Lucifer was taller than his big brother, but it didn’t stop Michael from towering him to protect him.

 

Or, like it is right now, to scare him.

 

Lucifer swallows hard, trying to put as much as distance between them. But Michael doesn’t let him.

 

He grabs him by the throat, and whispers to Lucifer’s ear in a disgraceful, monsterish tone: “And you dare to blame me?”

 

Lucifer struggles to breathe, to get away from his out-of-control blood thirsty brother, to do something, _anything,_ but he can’t manage to break free from Michael’s death grasp.

 

Then, something Michael didn’t see coming happens.

 

Lucifer tears up, then starts sobbing.

 

Michael loosens his grasp on Lucifer, and stares him in disbelief.

 

When he finally lets his younger brother go, the once-Morningstar falls to his knees, still sobbing.

 

“And you think I don’t know about that?!” he yells between his sobs. “I’ve lost everything. My home, my wings, my light! I’ve lost my family!” he keeps going.

 

A pause, then: “I’ve lost **_you.”_** comes another broken sob.

 

Michael… in the first time since… forever… is left speechless. He doesn’t know what to say. What to _think. What to do._

 

Finally, he makes up his mind, and kneels beside the younger Archangel.

 

Lucifer raises his chin to look at his eyes, oh, those beautiful green eyes, those eyes that made him feel safe and soul. They felt like home.

 

Because they were. Everytime Lucifer got scared, back in heaven, those eyes were the ones that protected him from darkness.

 

After another pause, something else happens.

 

This time Lucifer is the one who’s not expected it.

 

Michael pulls him into a tight hug, like he used to.

 

He doesn’t apologise, but somehow Lucifer forgives him anyway as he sobs into his brother’s chest.

 

“Welcome back, Morningstar.” says Michael into Lucifer’s hair quietly.

 

And since the first time in forever, they are back home.

 

Except, something is missing.

 

There is a gap.

 

And it’s not a gap they can fill.

 

Not without a little help, anyway.


	2. Having Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem ahem. Another chapter. All those stuff. Ya know.

Chuck along with Castiel and Raphael appear outside of Singer Salvage before heading for the door. 

 

It was no mystery that neither of Raphael or Castiel liked being there. 

 

Of course they didn’t. 

 

Raphael hated it because he didn’t want to be anywhere close to the Winchesters or Castiel. 

 

Castiel hated it because he didn’t want Raphael anywhere close to his friends.  

 

Sam, who was sitting on the porch, gets up and yells through the the door that they've got company.

 

“Good company or bad?” Bobby asked as he came out of his house with a loaded shotgun, and Dean steps behind him with his own gun. 

 

“Shit!” Dean exclaimed. “That's Raphael!” Remembering the archangel from when he and Cas had trapped him.

 

“Great just what we need! A fucking Archangel!” Sam sighed  “I really hope this is a friendly visit.” 

 

As the angelic group came level with the porch they stopped. “Hello Dean. Sam. Bobby.”Castiel spoke softly. 

 

“Cas. What's going on?” Dean questioned.

 

With a deep breath Castiel walked closer to Dean. “Guys, this is…” he points Chuck but Sam cuts him off.

 

“Chuck, yeah. We know him. He helped us, remember?”

 

Raphael jerked his head to glare at his father. “You helped them?  _ Them?”  _

 

The creator opens his mouth to talk but Raphael keeps going: “Seriously, Father? They are the ones who locked Lucifer and Michael up in that cage!”

 

Chuck sighs, not answering his third born son. 

 

Then it sinks in. “What?!” Sam and Dean say at the same time. 

 

“It’s a… it’s a long story” says Chuck. “We don’t have time to discuss this. Not now.”

 

Raphael rolls his eyes and whispers “I was right.”

 

Chuck knows what his healer is talking about. Of course he does. 

 

Raphael had been convinced his father was dead, even though he knew if such thing happened, the universe would fall.

 

And he still thinks He is dead. 

 

And He is dead. To Raphael, at least. 

 

Dean stares at God and His Healer for another second before turning his attention back to his angel friend.

 

“He needs your help. To fix our…” he stops, not sure if they are still his family. Not sure if he has right to claim them as family, after killing so many. He decides against it and changes his words: “...to fix Heaven.” 

 

If Raphael rolled his eyes a bit harder he could’ve seen his own brain. He calls Castiel through the angel radio, creating a temporary personal link between them. 

 

“I might hate you, Castiel,” he says, and Castiel glances at him, but doesn’t say anything just yet. “...but you are still my brother.” Raphael adds: “And we are still family. A dysfunctional one, but still a family.” 

 

A small, unnoticeable smile appears on Castiel’s lips as he looks at Raphael. “I hate you too, brother.”

 

Raphael just shakes his head with also an unnoticeable smile.

 

And Chuck smiles knowingly, being the only one besides those two who is able to hear their conversation. 

 

“I don’t really know exactly how. But that’s what He said.” Castiel says sincerely, like he doesn’t completely believe that they  _ can  _ be  _ fixed. _

 

“I don’t know how, yet, either, my children.” says Chuck, with that awkward ‘I know it all’ lordly look.

 

Another reason to roll his eyes for Raphael.

 

He  _ hates _ that  _ look _ and that  _ tone  _ of  _ His. _

 

And damn, Chuck knows it.

 

“Why is he here?” Dean asked, pointing Raphael.

 

Castiel and Raphael sighed then said at the same time: “He wants us to work together.”

 

They share an awkward look.

 

And it’s kind of cute, Dean thinks. He covers his laughter with a fake cough.

 

Chuck smiles. Oh, this is indeed going to work.

 

But it’s also going to be a caos after throwing Lucifer and Michael into this picture. 

 

Oh, things will get even wilder when Gabriel comes back.

 

Chuck thinks it will work, eventually. 

 

Castiel doesn’t think he deserves this kind of a chance.

 

And Raphael?

 

For the first time since the Fall,

 

He has faith.

 

……………

 

The low grating noise was the only warning the two archangels had that the cage was activating.

 

Lucifer tightened his hold on Michael knowing the cage would force them apart. Michael also tightened his hold whispering that it would be okay even though they both knew it would be anything but. 

 

The cage is designed to hold the Archangels and to punish them until they were let out. The fact that Lucifer had spent a millions of years trapped alone still boggled Michael. 

 

“Michael…” Lucifer whined as the grating noise turned into a whirl. Low at first but quickly growing louder and louder. “Michael…”

 

“Shh… Shhh… It will be alright.” Michael whispered in Lucifer's ear even as the cage slowly started to come alive. Closing his eyes the first born archangel braced himself for the sharp painful yank on his grace as he was ripped from his brother. Lucifer's screams of fear echoing in his ears.

 

Michael fought even as the coils of cold dig deep into his grace. Then the whispers always started the same way. “I gave you an order and you didn't follow it. Looks like I'll have up your punishments. Remember My Son you brought this on yourself. You should’ve killed him.” 

 

Michael instinctively knew the voice wasn't his Father but it was getting harder and harder to distinguish between the cage and his father's voice. The coils dug even deeper into his grace. Michael thrashed against them. Never had they dug this deep.

 

The cold was agony against his natural fire. Michael screamed as the coils dragged his wings from his vessel. Wrapping tightly around them holding the archangel in place.

 

“It seemed I need to remind you of the devil's crimes.” The cage whispered almost sweetly.

 

Michael tried to look away, tried to close his eyes, anything but to once again be forced to watch his little brother's descent into madness. But there was no escape. The cage held him tight. Coils curling around him locking his head in place and forcing his eyes open. The cold penetrated every part of him leaving him shivering and shaking. 

 

“If you would just kill him this would all end you know. You had the perfect opportunity and you didn't take it. If you had I wouldn't  have to do this but your blatant disobedience will be punished.” the cage said coldly.

 

Michael shook his head, trying to get away from whatever the cage had planned and from the images it was making him watch.

 

Then all he felt was the freezing cold and pain as the coils ripped though his smallest set of wings. He was screaming, his true voice echoing through the cage as Lucifer's joined his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are soul foods and we cannot write without soul food.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Please? Pretty please?


End file.
